


Back Against the Wall

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get into a fight.<br/>based on this prompt:<br/><a href="http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/121593150978/okay-but-i-need-a-fic=about-omega-alpha-larry">Okay but I need a fic about omega/alpha Larry where they get into a huge fight but the omega goes through heat and needs the alpha's help like NOW</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Against the Wall

"This is nice." I said, staring fondly at Harry. My alpha knew how much I missed him and exactly what I needed from him.

"I wanted to take you out. You've been working far too hard lately." He smiled and I sipped my wine, smiling over the rim of the glass. This restaurant was never something we could've afforded when we first mated. I was just lucky Harry's business took off the way it did after uni. I still worked as a clinic nurse and stayed home with our twin boys, who were with their Grandma Anne tonight, most of the time. Oscar and Max took up most of my time when I was home; they were quite the handful having just turned 4. They were off to school this year and I was feeling the urge to have another baby.

"Harry, how would you feel about trying for another baby?" I asked quietly and his face paled.

"I thought the twins were enough?" He asked.

"I want another one. Maybe we could try for a little girl?" I said looking at him.

"Could we discuss this later Lou? I just want to spend time with you without thinking about the kids or the business." I smiled and nodded, but inside I was fuming. All I wanted was a baby and he was always at work. Some days it felt like I could have anything I wanted except for him. I sat back and smiled at the waiter who brought us our food. He smiled back, but Harry frowned.

"What are you doing Louis?" 

"Nothing." I answered, cutting a piece of chicken and placing it in my mouth as daintily as I could.

 

"Is that all for tonight?" The waiter asked and I nodded. "OK I'll be right back with your check." Aside from the baby thing, we had had a great evening. I was shaping up to go home and have sex with my husband for the first time in over a month. Children get in the way of a lot of things. Harry cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"What?" 

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know what he's doing." Harry spat and my eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you on about?" He just scoffed and gulped the rest of his wine.

"You're a piece of work some days Lou." 

"Excuse me?" I asked, dumbfounded and offended by his language. I didn't understand what had gotten into him. The waiter came back with his smile securely in place and check in hand. He slid the check to me and smiled wider.

"Oh, um, I don't really. I'm not the." I stuttered, looking at Harry, who reached across the table and snatched the check from the waiter's veiny hand.

"I'll get it babe." He said through clenched teeth.

"Babe?" The waiter asked and that's when Harry lost it.

"Yeah, he's my omega so back the fuck off." He said.

"I-I wasn't trying to do a-anything." The waiter sputtered, but Harry was having none of it.

"You don't think I saw the way you looked at him?" Harry seethed and I stood up like I wanted to go." _Sit down Louis_." Harry commanded using the alpha voice he knew I couldn't disobey. I slowly sank to my seat again.

"Harry, please can we just go?" I asked and he ignored my pleas.

"Sir, please you're making a scene over nothing." The waiter begged and I knew then that he had made a giant mistake.

" _My right_ to protect _my omega_ isn't nothing!" He yelled and the entire restaurant turned to look at us. I sank lower in my seat and almost burst into tears.

"Sir please." 

"Harry, can we go home now?" I asked, sniffing and looking at the floor.

"Yes, I think we should." Harry said, slamming some bills on the table and looking at me." _Get up_." He commanded in that same alpha tone and I stood so fast that I thought I was going to knock over something. He grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me along. We went out the door and to the car in complete silence and it really wasn't how I wanted my evening to end.

 

When we got home I kicked off my shoes, stomped up the stairs and locked our bedroom door behind me. I sat in the middle of our bed and waited. The door handle turned.

"Louis." 

"Harry." 

"Open the door Lou." 

"No and don't you even think about using that voice on me. You know how much I hate that." I stubbornly stated and he growled.

"I thought the plan was to knot tonight." 

"That was before you decided to pick a fight with that poor waiter who did absolutely nothing wrong except give the wrong person the check." 

"He was flirting with you." 

"He was not Harry, you're so jealous all the time! Don't you trust me to stay with you? We have children Harry!" I heard his fist bang against the wall.

"Of course I trust you." 

"Obviously you don't!" I almost screamed."We've been together since we were 16 and 18 years old and I've carried your children to term plus I'm willing to have another one of your demon offspring inside my womb! You still think I'm going to leave you for another alpha!" 

"Louis open the door!" He yelled, trying to muster up an alpha tone.

"No!" I yelled back."Sleep on the couch for all I care! If you think I'm going to leave you then fuck right the fuck off Styles!" 

"Louis please." He sounded ready to cry.

"No." 

"I'll be in the living room then." He sighed. I really didn't care. I wanted him out of my sight. He completely ruined my evening and my chances of finally having the knot I'd been craving since the week before. He had brushed me off when I was trying to talk about having another baby with him. Sure I could've let him in, but I am far too stubborn for that.

 

I went to bed without him, perfectly fine, and woke up without him, perfectly not fine. I was warm so I threw off the blankets, but it didn't really help much. It wasn't until I sat up that I noticed the dull, throbbing pain in my ass and my fully erect dick threatening to break the stitches on my briefs. It took me a minute to figure out what was happening. I threw my head back and groaned. I opened my drawer and found the dildo hidden in there in case I ever needed it. I cocked my wrist at the awkward angle required and slide it into myself, slowly and carefully. I fucked myself down on it in every position imaginable, but it didn't satisfy me. The toy felt wrong, foreign and hard, inside of me and my entire body was screaming for the person I'd locked out of our room the night before. I desperately tried to jerk myself off and came with a sob, it didn't take the edge off at all. I was sure my scent had filled the entire house by now and that was confirmed by Harry banging on the door.

 

"I can smell you Lou, I know you need me." 

"I don't need you." I sobbed, biting into a pillow as pain shot through my body. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing loudly.

"Louis, you need me." He said gently."Now, unlock the door love."I couldn't even make myself get up.

"I can't." I cried and I heard him sigh.

"Louis." He paused to clear his throat and then his voice deepened into the alpha timber I couldn't resist." _Open the door_." I suddenly found myself walking towards the door and unlocking it. Harry pushed it open, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"You fucking locked me out of our room Louis." I nodded, whimpering when he grabbed my waist to pull me closer. He reached behind me to pull the dildo out of me, taking away the small amount of relief being filled with something was giving me.

"You shouldn't have done that." He looked me up and down."Obviously." I rubbed my face on his shoulder and whimpered again as he slipped his hand down to my ass. The rough groping that ensued after that made me gasp.

"Do you want me to help you Lou?" He asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, pl-please." I cried. He smirked and slowly walked me towards the bed. He pushed me down onto it and I almost started sobbing again when he reached to undo his trousers.

"You see Louis, this is what happens when I'm not here to help you. You're in pain aren't you love?" He asked and I nodded, feeling the sharp pulses of pain streaking through my body that was begging for a knot.

"I'll help you love." He was being agonizingly slow about it and I got frustrated. I was up on my knees in a minute, undoing his zipper and pulling all of his lower half's clothing down in one go. I wrapped my hand around his dick and he pulled my mouth up to his. His kisses were gentle and full of love.

"Lay down Lou, come on." He pushed me onto my back and crawled over me. A stab of pain streaked up my spine and I gasped arching into him.

"It's OK, it's OK."He assured me. I felt his fingers slip into me and he stretched me quickly."Shh."He whispered, kissing me through the blinding pain.

"It'll be OK, baby." He pressed his forehead against mine, using his free hand's thumb to wipe away the tears gathering on my cheeks.

"Please, ple-ease." I begged him to just fuck me."Harry." He pulled back slightly, removing his fingers and pushing into me as quickly as he could. I let out a loud groan of relief. Just having him inside me was taking the pain away. His eyes searched my face for signs of discomfort, but all he would've seen was relief and complete surrender. He started to move and I moaned happily.

"Yes." I hissed, wrapping my legs around his waist. This only encouraged him to move faster, harder. I loved every move he made.

"Babe, feel good?" He grunted.

"Yeah, it feels really good." I whispered."

You feel good too." He kissed down my neck and connected his lips to our mating mark.

"Mine." He growled."No one can take you away." I gripped hard onto his hair and gasped, whining into his ear.

"Yes, yours." I could feel the beginning of his knot catching on my rim."Harry." I breathed and he grunted.

"Come for me babe." He reached between us and stroked me twice before I was spilling into his hand."That's my boy." He pressed our foreheads together once again as his knot expanded with every thrust.

"Are you ready Lou?" He asked. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to mine, passionately kissing him as he knotted inside of me. He moaned into my mouth as he started spilling into me. I tightened my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into me. He grunted and rolled onto his back, placing me on top of him. He sat up, kissing me and pulling me into another orgasm.

"Are you OK now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you're still an asshole." He frowned.

"Is this because of the restaurant?" I nodded."I'm sorry, maybe I could sense your heat and I reacted badly." 

"You should apologize to that waiter." 

"We will, after this is over." He assured me and I laughed, kissing him again.

"Now, about the baby." He nodded."My heat came early, which probably means my suppressants failed." His eyes widened.

"You mean I could be getting another baby after this." I shrugged.

"It's possible." He smiled.

"That doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would." I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You should call your Mom and tell her she needs to keep Max and Oscar for a little while longer." He nodded and reached for his phone.

"I'll do it right now." I kissed him one last time before he laid back on the bed and I cuddled into his chest to fall asleep.

"Hey Mum." was the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep.

 

Two months later, a little plus sign on a plastic stick made my family just that little bit bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> if you have any questions ask me on [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) . I track the tags Itslivvvy and queenstonstwhorehouse on tumblr if you want to show me anything or make me something. :)


End file.
